Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to the sport of boxing and more particularly to a training device for boxing.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art training device of boxing comprises a spherical body 10, a support rod 11, and a base 12. The spherical body 10 is fastened with the top end of the support rod 11. The support rod 11 is fastened at the bottom end with the base 12 in conjunction with a spring 13. The spring 13 serves to provide the spherical body 10 with a recovery force by means of which the spherical body 10 is able to return to its original position upon being hit by the fists of a boxer. The support rod 11 is made of metal.
Such a prior art training device as described above is limited in design in that the spring 13 is deficient in damping effect.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a training device for boxing, which is formed of a base, an expandable support rod, and a spherical body. The spherical body is fastened to the top end of the support rod. The support rod is fastened at the bottom end to the base which is fixed on a surface. The support rod is made of a glass fiber material having an elasticity and is formed of an upper tubular member, a lower tubular member, and an adjusting member disposed between the upper tubular member and the lower tubular member. The bottom end of the upper tubular member is slidably received in the top end of the lower tubular member in conjunction with the adjusting member. The support rod is thus adjustable in length.